


Teenagers

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, Justin, Daphne and Michael are all fifteen years old in this story and they all go to St. James Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Justin turned around and bumped into Daphne. “What are you doing?” He balanced his food tray in one hand and held onto his bag with the other one. 

Daphne looked into the cafeteria. “It’s full. Want to go outside?”

“What about over there?” Nodding towards a table with two empty chairs, Justin lead the way. “Can we sit here?”

Brian looked up and met his stare. He moved closer to Mikey, who smiled and waved at them with his fork. 

“Hi, Michael.” Daphne and Justin put their trays down on the table. “I liked your science presentation.” Justin smiled at him. “It was really interesting!” 

“Thanks!”

“Are you playing in the game tonight, Brian?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah. Will you be there?”

Daphne nodded.

“How about you?” he asked Justin.

“I promised her I’d go.”

“Interested in soccer?” Brian asked Daphne.

“No. She’s in love with the goal keeper.”

“Justin!”

“What? You are.” He smiled sweetly at her. 

“Don’t tell him,” Daphne begged Brian.

“I promise. Neil’s single, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit! Now I don’t know what to wear.”

Justin laughed at how excited she was. “Thanks,” he whispered to Brian.

“If you’re going with Justin, Neil might think he’s your boyfriend.”

Daphne stared at Michael. “But Justin’s . . .”

“Daph!” Justin interrupted her. 

“Sorry.” 

Michael looked surprised. “What?”

Brian studied Justin closely. “You’re one of us, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean by one of us?” Michael asked.

Justin sighed. “I’m gay, okay?”

“Oh, shit! I had no idea. How did you know?” Michael pointed at Brian.

“I can just tell.” He leaned closer to Justin. ”My dick twitches every time you walk by,” he whispered, putting his hand on Justin’s thigh. 

“Very funny.” Justin got up. “Are you coming?” he asked Daphne, who nodded and collected her things. 

Brian watched them leave. “Never noticed just how hot he is.”

“Brian! You can’t be serious. He’s just a kid.”

“He’s the same age we are.”

“He’s tiny.” 

“He’s also pretty hung, and his ass is great.”

“How do you know?!”

“I’ve seen him shower after Gym class. Not everyone is hiding in the corner shower, Mikey.”

“I’m not hiding! I just don’t like showing my dick to everyone.”

“Your dick is just fine. You should show it off.”

“You think so?” Michael smiled happily when Brian nodded.

\----------

A couple of weeks later Michael hurried towards the locker room after Gym class, quickly undressing and stepping bravely into the middle shower. He turned his back to the door and started the water, beginning to wash his hair. Looking over his shoulder, he searched for Brian, but he didn’t see him anywhere. A squeak from the corner made him turn around. 

“What are you doing?” Justin swept the hair from his eyes and laughed when Brian pushed him aside. 

“All the other showers were taken.”

“So was this one.” Justin tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll wash your back. Turn around.”

Justin felt Brian’s strong hands on his shoulders the second he faced the wall. Brian had outgrown all of them that semester, and it felt as if he were towering over him when he stood that close. 

Lathering his hands with soap, Brian stroked Justin’s back down to his waist, letting one finger drop even lower before he brought it back up again.

Justin bit his lip, trying not to react to the touch. He’d heard stories of Brian and the Gym teacher the year before, and he couldn’t help thinking about Brian’s lips wrapped tightly around his own cock. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stop. He felt his dick stir and took a step closer to the wall. “Thanks,” he mumbled, beginning to rinse the soap off. 

Looking down at his dick, Justin cursed when he saw it had swelled, deciding to walk out of there before it became too visible. He turned around, making both of their cocks brush over the other one’s skin. They both looked down and started to laugh. 

“Brian! Are you coming? We’re gonna be late for Chemistry class.” Mikey was already dressed and waiting impatiently for Brian by the door.

“I’ll be there! Don’t wait for me,” Brian shouted back at him.

Michael looked disappointed, but he left. 

Brian put a hand on Justin’s arm before he stepped out of the shower stall. “Hang on.” He started to wash his hair again. 

Glancing at Brian’s toned muscles, Justin suddenly felt insecure about his pale body, wishing he’d spent more time working out and less time drawing at his desk. Brian looked years older than he did.

“Your ass is amazing,” Brian whispered in his ear.

Justin’s head snapped up. “It is?” He craned his neck, trying to look at it. 

“Believe me, I know a great ass when I see one.” 

“Thanks.” Justin waited for Brian to do something, but he just kept washing himself. “I should go to class.”

“You ace every test. I’m sure missing one class won’t hurt your grades.”

“Probably not, but why risk it?” 

“Because I want you. And from the look of it, you wouldn’t mind.” 

Justin followed his stare down to their hard dicks. 

Brian looked around to make sure they were finally alone. Leaning his forehead against Justin’s, he put a hand on Justin’s hip and moved him closer. His hand slid down to their cocks, and he took them both in his hand. 

Justin moaned when Brian pressed the heads of their dicks together, grasping Brian’s shoulder to hold himself up when they started to slide against each other. Brian bent his knees a little to make them the same height, and Justin couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into his hand when Brian’s grip tightened and he began to stroke them. It was so good that Justin bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“Hey. Look at me,” Brian said, rolling his lips in. “Does it feel okay?” 

“Yeah,” Justin whispered as Brian gave him a quick kiss. Sneaking a hand behind his neck, he pulled Brian down for one more, opening his mouth a little. They started to kiss sloppily when Brian’s tongue meshed with his. 

Working them fast, Brian’s other hand traced Justin’s spine, cupped his ass, and stroked down his crack. “I want to fuck you,” he muttered. Shuddering, they both came hard when Brian brushed over his hole. 

Looking down, Justin saw their cum flooding over Brian’s long fingers before it was washed down the drain. 

“That was great!” Brian said as they disentangled from each other and quickly cleaned themselves up again. 

Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, still panting heavily. “So much better than Chemistry.”

Brian laughed at him. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes.”

They kissed one final time, got dressed, and hurried out of there. Running through the hallway, they quietly walked to their seats so they wouldn’t disturb the teacher, who looked at his watch in disappointment. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Michael whispered.

“Something came up.” Brian smiled when he heard Justin giggling as he sat next to Daphne. Minutes later, he looked back and saw them sitting with their heads close together, Daphne’s eyes huge with excitement. 

Justin glanced up and met his stare. His eyes glittered with laughter, and Brian felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards for a second before he had a chance to control it. 

\----------

Two weeks later, Brian and Michael sat down at Justin and Daphne’s table during lunch. 

"How are you?" Justin asked Brian.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be?" Brian sneered. 

Justin glanced over at Mikey, who kept his head down and tried to hide a smile. Blushing in embarrassment, Justin silently begged Daphne to rescue him and sighed in relief when she started to chat with him about their new teacher.

“He’s hot as hell,” Brian interrupted her. “I’d fuck him.”

“He’s married,” Justin said.

“So? A lot of straight guys secretly want dick. Are you done?” Brian asked Michael, who’d just swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. Brian had eaten his usual chicken salad, but only the bits that hadn’t looked too fat.

“See you in class.” Justin smiled at Brian.

“Whatever.”

Looking at Justin, Daphne didn’t say anything when she saw him picking at his food with his head down.

“It’s like it never happened. I don’t know what I did wrong,” Justin finally said.

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I look like a child next to him.” Justin glanced at his body. “I should work out or something.”

“Stop it! You look just fine. If he doesn’t want you, that’s his loss. You’ve been nice to him ever since that day, but he’s just ignoring you.”

“I just want him to not treat me like shit.”

“I know. You should try to ignore him and see what happens.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“It can’t hurt to try,” Daphne said, hugging his shoulders.

\----------

Justin flopped down on his bed, surrounded by the drawings he’d made of Brian and himself together. He was so tired after days of trying to come up with ways to get Brian to show some sort of interest in him. He felt physically ill every time he saw Brian eye a guy at school or at soccer practice, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe Daphne was right after all; maybe he should ignore him for a while. 

He’d give anything to have Brian’s hands on his body again and his lips on his mouth, Justin thought, groaning at the memory of Brian’s soft skin under his fingers. Stroking his dick, Justin felt it grow, palming the bulge in his pants. 

“Justin! Are you in there?”

Fuck! Sitting up, he put all the sketches into his folder and straightened his clothes before his mother entered his room. 

“What are you doing?”

“I was going to start on some homework.”

“What’s this?” She handed him a small drawing he’d done of Brian’s legs and ass in the pair of faded blue jeans he’d worn after practice one day.

“Where did you find that?” he asked.

“In your pocket.” 

“It’s for the Art class I’m taking.”

She looked closely at it. “Who is he?”

“No one. I just drew him.”

“It’s a nice picture.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and wished she would leave.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Justin?”

“Mom! No.”

“A boyfriend, maybe?”

Justin quickly stood up from the bed. “I really have to study.”

“Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” She kissed his head and glanced at the pictures on his desk.

Justin followed her stare and pushed her out the door. Sitting down, he took a deep breath and began to take down his collage of hot guys. Then he stopped himself. It wasn’t the end of the world if they found out. They were nice and caring parents, even though they drove him crazy about three times a day. It was like they couldn’t help themselves. 

\----------

“I think my mom knows,” Justin whispered to Daphne while their teacher recited Shakespeare.

“Knows what?”

“That I’m gay. She found a drawing and started asking questions.”

“What’ll you do?”

“I think I’ll just tell them. I can’t hide it from them forever.” 

“Can you two keep it down?” Michael asked over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Justin smiled sweetly at his back. 

“I hope they won’t be too upset,” Daphne whispered. 

“Me, too.” Justin chewed on his thumb nail. 

“You don’t have to tell them shit. It’s none of their business,” Brian said when class was over. 

“Have you told yours?”

“No way. I fuck whoever I want. They don’t have to know, and they don’t need another reason to not like me.” 

“Yeah, but still, they’re gonna find out sooner or later.”

\----------

Justin was standing by his locker when he felt Brian’s hand brush over his back and his fingers linger in his hair for a second. Looking the other way, he continued to rummage through his stuff.

“Ah, my stalker,” Brian said as he unlocked his locker.

Justin flinched as if he’d hit him. “I’m just getting my things. I won’t bother you.” He quickly threw his bag over his shoulder and left him alone. 

Daphne waited for him by the door with a huge grin on her face.

“Did he look?”

“Yes! He totally checked out your butt.”

They both laughed and walked arm in arm towards home. 

\----------

“Did you watch the game?” Brian asked, sneaking up next to Justin.

Justin turned his gaze away from Daphne, who giggled and blushed as she talked to Neil. “I worked on a drawing while Daphne watched him.” He nodded towards the guy whose hand was on Daphne’s arm.

“Can I see it?”

“See what?”

“The drawing. Did you draw our cocks pressed together and cum running over my hand?” Brian whispered in his ear while nuzzling his neck. 

Justin ignored his dick jumping with excitement. “No, not really.” He took his sketch pad out of his bag and showed it to him.

Brian laughed in surprise. “I might have lost my touch.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Justin shrugged. “Later.”

“Did you show him your sketch of his hand?” Daphne asked after they’d waved good-bye to Neil.

“No. I showed him the one I drew last week of our shoes standing next to each other. The one I practiced drawing shadows on.”

Daphne laughed out loud. “You’re evil! He’ll come after you. Just wait and see.”

Michael came up to Brian. “Did he bother you again?”

“No.” Brian pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched Justin leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin slammed the door shut behind himself and ran across the street to Daphne’s house. He banged on the door and rang the bell, but no one opened. Leaning against the wall, he noticed the rain pouring down on him, mixing with the tears that streamed down his face. He tried to decide where to go as he continued on Liberty Avenue and glanced at the good-looking men he saw outside the clubs. Passing an alley, his eyes widened when he saw two men fucking against the wall. He stopped and caught his breath. 

“Are you lost?” A guy dressed in leather watched him closely. 

“No. No. I just . . . I have to go.” Keeping his stare downward, Justin ignored the looks he got from the men he passed. Noticing his reflection in a window, he saw that his hair was wet, his eyes were wide, and his clothes stuck to his body. He wished he knew where Brian lived, but he had no idea. He probably wouldn’t let him in anyway, he thought.

Realizing he remembered where Mikey’s neighborhood was, he changed direction and hoped he’d let him in. He knew Michael didn’t like him, but he’d always been nice to him before he found out he was gay and obviously became some kind of threat. 

Finding the right house, he hesitated a minute before knocking on the door. “Is Michael home?” he blurted out when Debbie opened the door.

“Christ! What happened to you? That’s a nasty cut on your lip.” She took a hold of Justin’s chin and turned his head to the side. “And your cheek is bruised.”

“My dad found out I’m . . .” Justin stopped himself.

“You’re what, honey?”

“Is Michael here?”

“Michael! Get your ass down here. You have another visitor.” She turned to Justin again. “You’re in his class, right?”

“Yes. I’m Justin Taylor.” 

“I’ve talked to your mother a couple of times. She’s a lovely woman.”

Michael came running down the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

“I know you don’t like me, but Daphne wasn’t home and I had nowhere to go. I couldn’t stay at home. I’m sorry,” he almost whispered.

Deb handed him a towel and told Michael to go and get him some dry clothes.

“Ma.”

“Now!”

Looking up, Justin saw Brian standing on the stairs, staring at him. “I’m not stalking you!” he said quickly. “I just needed to get away.” He winced when he patted a drop of water on his face.

“So, you told them?” Brian asked as he slowly walked over to him.

Justin nodded. “I wish I hadn’t.”

“Told them what? Can someone please fill me in?” Deb sounded annoyed.

Justin looked up at Brian. 

“She’s okay.”

“I told my parents I’m gay.”

“What the hell is wrong with people these days!” Debbie yelled.

Justin stared at her in surprise.

“She’s a PFLAG mom,” Brian explained.

“Oh, you’re lucky!” Justin said to Michael when he handed him a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

He shrugged. “I guess.”

Justin noticed that Brian’s face looked almost as bad as his felt. “What happened to you?”

“His dad . . .” Michael was interrupted by Brian, who told him to shut the hell up. “Sorry.”

Justin decided to stay out of it. Whatever it was, Brian clearly didn’t want him to know. 

“Go and wash up. Dinner is almost ready,” Deb said. 

“I’ll show you to the bathroom.” Brian grabbed Justin’s arm and pulled him with him.

“I’ll do it,” Mikey said, but he was too late. Annoyed, he could only watch Brian put an arm around Justin as they walked up the stairs.

Brian sat down on the toilet lid while Justin took off his soaking wet shirt. 

“Can you check my back?” Justin turned around. 

“He hit you on the back?” 

“No. Hobbs pushed me around.”

“That fucker!”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed with him.

“It’s a nasty-looking cut.”

“Are you okay? Your eye is so swollen,” Justin said while putting on Michael’s t-shirt.

“I’ve had worse.”

Justin just nodded.

“He drinks. My dad, I mean. Hell, they both do.” 

“And hits you?”

Brian laughed a little. “Always seems to find some reason to.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry’s bullshit.”

Justin used his fingers to comb through his still-wet hair. “How do I look?”

“Like a drowned cat.” 

“Fuck you.” Justin glared at him.

Brian stroked a couple of strands of hair behind Justin’s ears and bent down to kiss him, neither of them noticing Debbie watching from the door. “You look hot,” Brian murmured.

“You, too.”

“I’m always hot,” Brian said, kissing him again.

Deb waited until the right moment to knock on the door. “Are you boys ready for dinner?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

They listened to Debbie talk about her work while they ate, her story of the new waiter, Kenny, who was obviously a Kiki deep down inside but hadn’t come out yet, keeping them occupied. 

Justin stood up after he finished his meal and put his plate in the sink. “I should leave you alone. I’m sorry I freaked out and came here, but I didn’t know what to do. This is the first time he’s hit me. Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Novotny.”

“No one has called me that in years! It’s nice to know some of you kids still have manners. But you can call me Deb, sweetie.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Deb.” Putting his wet shoes back on, he made a face when he felt his socks getting soaked all over again. 

“Don’t be silly. You can’t go home tonight. Call your parents and tell them you’re staying here. We’ll put an extra mattress on the floor in Michael’s room.” Staring at her son, Debbie challenged him to talk back to her. 

Michael sighed as he stood up. “Come on, Brian.” 

Justin walked over to the phone and slowly dialed the number. “Hi, Mom. It’s me. I’m sleeping over at a friend’s place tonight. No, not Daphne’s. Does it matter?” He listened for awhile. “Sorry’s bullshit! He hit me!”

“Give me the phone,” Deb said. 

“Mrs. Taylor? This is Michael Novotny’s mom, Debbie. Justin will be staying here tonight. No, it’s not any trouble. He’s a kind young man. Very well behaved. You should be proud of him.” She hung up after assuring Justin’s mother again that one extra house guest didn’t bother her at all. 

“Thank you.”

Debbie wrapped her arms around Justin. “Just remember that my door is always open if you need to get away for a night or two.”

Justin nodded and hugged her tightly. 

\----------

After brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Deb had laid out for him, Justin lay down, whimpering when his back touched the mattress.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“The cut on my back hurts.”

“Turn over onto your stomach!”

“Gee, Michael. Thank you! I never would have figured that out for myself.”

“Don’t fight, children. I’m tired.” Brian buried his head in the pillow.

“Tired? But we always watch a movie before we go to sleep.”

“Not tonight, Mikey.” Brian kissed Michael’s cheek and turned onto his other side. He let one hand slip off the bed and found Justin’s hair. Entwining his fingers in it, he tugged at it carefully. 

Enjoying Brian’s touch, Justin leaned into it and pulled the covers up over himself. 

“Does it hurt?” Brian whispered, gently stroking his cheek.

Justin nodded. “A little.” 

Brian came over to his bed seconds later, and they moved around until they were facing each other. Brian traced Justin’s face and kissed him. “It’ll heal.”

Michael had felt the bed dip when Brian got up. He turned to his back and tried to ignore the pain shooting through his body when his heart broke into thousands of pieces. 

“He hit me! My own dad fucking hit me. And she just stood there.” 

Michael recognized the same hurt in Justin’s voice that he’d heard in Brian’s so many times. 

“I know. I know,” Brian whispered softly, causing the tears in Justin’s eyes to flow down his face. 

“I feel so stupid for thinking they’d understand.”

“You’re not stupid. You’re fucking brave.”

They held onto each other as Justin’s tears soaked his pillow.

Hearing Justin sniffle, Michael decided he’d try to be nicer to him. He turned his back toward them and fell asleep to the sound of their whispering voices. 

\----------

When Michael woke up in the morning, Brian was sleeping next to him. He slid out of bed silently without waking him up. 

Justin sat at the kitchen table, Debbie singing along to the loud music playing on the radio while she made pancakes. He looked worried when Michael sat down next to him. “I tried to leave, but she wouldn’t let me,” he whispered to him. 

Michael smiled at Justin. “Don’t worry. You can’t leave for school without having breakfast.”

“I can’t stay long, though. I’m meeting Daphne. I just called and asked her to bring my uniform to school. 

“You draw, right?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Justin took a bite of a pancake.

“I like comics.”

“He’s got a crush on every superhero in tight clothes you can think of,” Deb said, pinching Michael’s cheek.

“Ma!” He swatted her hand away. “Anyway, I have a couple of stories ready in my head, but I can’t draw for shit. Maybe we could get together one day after school and work on something?” Michael sounded hopeful.

“I don’t know anything about comics, but I’d love to give it a try.”

“You would? Great!” Michael started in on a detailed story, watching Justin make a little drawing on his napkin.

Brian came down the stairs, his hair tousled and his shirt unbuttoned, only half of it tucked into his pants. 

“Morning, honey.” Deb handed him a plate.

“Thanks, Ma.” He kissed her head. “What are the kids up to?”

“Comics.” 

Brian saw Michael and Justin sitting with their heads together. They were giggling and chatting about shades and colors, neither of them noticing him. He set his plate down with a thud and made a big show out of stretching his tall, lean body before he pulled out a chair. “I need coffee,” he muttered when they didn’t even look up. 

“You’re too young for that.”

“Deb.”

“Brian.”

They stared at each other until Brian took the glass of guava juice she offered him. Sitting down, he smiled when she put a cup of coffee in front of him. “What’s this?” He snatched the napkin from Justin. 

“He’s drawing the superhero I told you about. Rage,” Michael said.

“The one with the powers of mind control?”

“You remember!”

“You need to build up his jaw,” Brian said when he handed it back to Justin.

Justin stood up. “I have to leave. Thanks so much for everything!” He smiled widely at Deb.

She hugged him hard. “You’re welcome, Sunshine.” 

Brian winced. “Careful with his back, Deb. He’s hurt.”

“It’s better today,” Justin said. “Just a bit sore.”

“Do you want to continue this after school?” Michael asked. “We could go to the diner where my mom works.”

“I’d love to.”

Brian looked down at his plate. “I thought you were coming to my game this afternoon.” 

“Oh, right! I’m sorry,” Michael said to Justin. “Maybe some other time?”

“Of course. That’s okay.” Justin sighed deeply. “I guess I should go home after school anyway. I can’t stay away forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Justin’s not here today,” Michael told Brian when the first class of the day was over.

“So what? He probably got a cold from being out in the rain the other day.”

“Go and ask Daphne where he is,” Michael suggested.

“The hell I will! I’m just happy to have him off my back.”

“Sure. Like you can’t stand the sight of him. Who’re you trying to fool, Brian? Yourself?” Michael moved over to a bench where Daphne was sitting alone when Brian got up and walked away. “Hi!”

She looked up and smiled at him. “Hey! Thanks for helping Justin the other night. He was so grateful that your mom let him stay over.”

“Anytime.”

Daphne looked a little surprised. “Are you guys like friends now?”

“He’s okay,” Michael said.

“The best!”

“Is he sick today?”

“No. His dad took him to look at some boarding schools.”

“What?”

“I think he just wanted to show him what to expect if he doesn’t stop being gay.” She looked uncomfortable saying it.

“But what about his mom?”

“Well, she’s trying to understand. But she’s not sure how to handle it, so she’s letting his dad decide what to do.”

Michael shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t imagine his mother not being on his side. 

“Are Brian and Justin a couple?” Daphne asked. 

“No. Brian doesn’t do boyfriends.”

Daphne looked worried. “He’ll break Justin’s heart.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Brian treats him really badly sometimes, but he checks him out the next minute and acts as if he likes him.”

“I know. I’ve never seen him like that before.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

Michael nodded.

“Sorry.”

Michael shrugged in response. “Want to have lunch with me?” he asked after a while.

“Sure!” 

“Friends with another fag?” 

Daphne’s head snapped up, and she saw Chris Hobbs standing next to her. 

“You just can’t stay away from them, can you?”

“Shut up, Chris!” Daphne glared at him.

“Where’s Justin today?” Chris asked. “Did someone fuck him so hard last night he can’t sit down?” He didn’t notice Brian walking up behind him.

“What did you say?” Brian’s dangerously low voice made Chris spin around.

“Aw, you faggots stick together! How cute. Do you all get together and let the Gym teacher fuck you? Little Justin is your newest toy, isn’t he?”

Brian stepped up to him and punched him in the face.

\----------

Brian was sitting in the principal’s office an hour later, waiting for his mother to stop yelling at him. 

“What did you argue about?” the principal asked once he got a chance to talk.

“Hobbs is a homophobic ass,” Brian muttered.

“Brian!” His mother got upset all over again.

“Language, please,” the principal said.

Brian rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“You’re not gay. Why do you care what he says?”

“I can assure you, Mrs. Kinney, that none of our students are homosexual. We don’t accept that kind of behaviour at St. James.”

Brian stared straight ahead.

“I promise you it won’t happen again. Will it, Brian?” His mother pulled him up from the chair without giving him a chance to answer. “I’m taking you to church right now.”

“I have soccer practice,” he mumbled.

“Not this afternoon, Brian.” The principal opened the door and let them out.

Joan had a problem walking straight and took a hold of Brian’s arm to keep from falling over. 

“Jesus, Mom. You’re not even sober when you come to school. And you drove here like that? I’m not riding with you.”

“I’m sober, and I’m an excellent driver. Get in!”

Brian sighed and buckled up. He laughed when she drove very carefully down the street. “Make sure you don’t get pulled over for driving too slowly. That wouldn’t be good, would it?”

Glaring at him, she sped up a little. “Is it that Novotny kid who makes you do things like this?”

“No, Ma.”

“I’m just happy your sister isn’t any trouble. I thank the Lord every day that at least one of you turned out good.”

“You drove past the church.”

“We’re going home. I don’t feel well. Must be something I had for lunch.”

Brian laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He got out of the car and ran inside, but his dad stopped him before he reached the stairs to his room. 

Jack sat in his chair in the living room, watching TV. “Don’t you have practice?”

“Not today, Dad.”

“Come here, Sonny Boy.” 

Brian searched through his pockets before Jack had a chance to ask. He handed him a couple of dollars. “That’s all I have.”

“Don’t tell your mom. All she wants to do is spend it on clothes to wear to church.”

Brian turned around and quickly walked out.

“Wait.” His dad got up from his chair. “I’m going to meet some friends. Why don’t you come with me?”

“I have homework.”

“We’re going bowling, and then we’ll have a couple of beers. Sounds better than homework, doesn’t it?” Jack’s breath stank of old alcohol, making Brian take a step backward. 

Having lived through enough of those nights, Brian knew that any homework would be better than listening to their drunken slurs. “I have a big test tomorrow.”

“You’re going out to meet some girl, aren’t you?” 

“I’m really not.”

Jack took a wrinkled condom out of his wallet and handed it to Brian. “You can never be too careful. If you get some pussy pregnant, your life will be over. Believe me, I know.”

Brian took it from him and nodded. “Thanks. I’ll remember that.” Finally managing to get to his room, he turned on the stereo and fell down onto the bed, eyeing the ancient-looking condom. He’d never even seen the brand before. Putting it in a drawer, he made a mental note not to use it. His hand hurt, and he wished he had an ice pack, but he didn’t want to go downstairs again to get one.

\----------

Justin waited for Brian by his locker the next morning. “Daphne told me what you did. How’s your hand?”

“Not broken.”

“Thanks for standing up for me. For us.”

“It was nothing.”

“It was. He’s a fucking bully.”

Brian nodded and looked at his books. “What do we have?”

“Math.” Justin looked at Brian’s tall, hard body, thinking he looked fucking hot in the uniform, almost like a grown-up. His dick got hard when he thought of wrapping his fingers around Brian’s tie and pulling him into the restroom next to their lockers. 

“How were the boarding schools?” Brian interrupted Justin’s thoughts, starting to walk towards the classroom.

“Boring as hell. Sexy guys, though.”

“Did you do anything with them?”

“I went with my homophobic dad,” Justin reminded him. “I had to listen to him try to talk me out of being gay all the way there and back home, too. It was awful.”

“My dad gave me an ancient condom and told me to be careful not to knock up some pussy,” Brian said.

“Eww, gross!”

They both laughed as they entered the room. 

“What’s so funny?” Mikey asked Brian before class started.

“Pussy.”

“Brian! That’s just wrong.” Michael sounded disgusted, but he couldn’t help laughing.

Justin tried to focus on the teacher, but his eyes kept going back to Brian’s broad shoulders and the smooth skin on his neck. Shifting in his chair, he tried to make room for his growing dick, licking his lips and making a quick decision when Brian sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Justin stood up the second the bell rang and told Brian to come with him. 

“Huh?” Brian sounded distracted as he collected his things. 

Justin took a hold of Brian’s tie, making him turn around.

“What the hell are you doing?” Brian tried to shrug him off, but Justin’s grip tightened. 

Taking a step closer, Justin went up on the tips of his toes and whispered, “I need you to suck me off.” He pushed his hard dick against Brian’s leg. “Right now.” 

Brian’s eyes widened. Putting a hand on Justin’s back, he steered them towards the closest bathroom. 

Daphne and Michael glanced at each other, but they didn’t say anything. Walking side by side over to their lockers, they got ready for the next class.

Justin locked the stall seconds before Brian pushed him up against the wall. He winced when his head hit the doorjamb, but the pain faded when Brian shoved his hands down the front of his pants. 

“God, you’re really hard,” Brian breathed into his mouth, grunting when a gush of precum oozed out of Justin’s slit. “So fucking hot.” Quickly unzipping Justin’s pants, he knelt down and sucked the moisture off the tip of his dick. 

“Yes,” Justin hissed. He pushed his hips forward when Brian took him almost all the way inside his mouth, Brian’s hands on his hips stilling him. Looking down, he saw Brian struggling to swallow him down to the hilt, pulling back and starting over again. Justin shuddered when Brian’s tongue slid over the vein. 

Brian felt Justin’s fingers gripping his hair and pulling at it. Burying his nose in Justin’s pubic hair, he set a fast, steady rhythm of sucking and licking, making Justin squirm and take a hold of the door handle just before he shot thick ropes of cum down Brian’s throat. 

Pulling back, Brian caught the last drops on his tongue. He leaned his head against Justin’s stomach and inhaled his scent before he stood up and pushed the cum into Justin’s mouth. 

Kissing for a long time, Brian rubbed his own hard cock through his pants while Justin’s hands were everywhere. 

“More. I want more.” Justin pulled desperately at Brian’s clothes. 

“Fuck, yeah! Let’s do it.” Brian took a condom from his pocket and unzipped his pants. 

“Wait.” Justin took a step back.

“What?”

“Not here.”

“Why not?” 

“I’ve never done it before.” Justin blushed, but he kept looking into Brian’s eyes. “I don’t want my first time to be in a bathroom stall.” He waited for Brian to explode, but Brian just brushed the hair from Justin’s forehead and kissed him.

“Romantic twat.” Brian smiled and put his clothes back in place. 

“My parents will be out tomorrow night,” Justin said. “I thought maybe you’d want to . . . I don’t know, but . . . do you?” Closing his eyes, he forced himself to shut up. He sounded so stupid.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When?” 

“Around seven?”

“Cool. I’ll be there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Justin reassured his mother for the fifth time that he wouldn’t leave the house. 

Still not convinced, she asked Craig if they really should go. “He’s only fifteen.” 

“He’ll be sixteen soon. I’m sure he won’t get into any trouble while we’re gone.” Craig stared at Justin.

“I won’t.” Justin waited by the door until he saw his parents’ car disappear down the street. He decided to check again if his room looked clean before he sat down at his desk to wait for Brian. Half an hour later, he heard a knock on the door and hurried downstairs to let him in.

“Hey!” Brian looked around. “Are they gone?”

“Yes.” Justin was drawn into Brian’s arms a second later. Giggling, he tried to get free. “Come on, let’s go up to my room.”

“Horny?”

“No. Yes.” Justin blushed.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“No reason to be.”

“I’m not you. You do this all the time.”

“Not all the time. And I was scared my first time, too.”

“Did it hurt?”

Brian nodded. “The pain is a part of it, though. You’ll love it.”

“Did you bring any condoms?”

Brian threw a couple of them on Justin’s bed and grinned at him. 

Justin locked his door. “Just in case,” he said, staring at Brian, who’d begun to undress. “You’re really hot.”

“I know.” Brian unzipped his pants, Justin gasping when he saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Brian stroked his cock slowly after he’d kicked off his pants. “Take your clothes off.”

“Oh, right.” Justin tried to focus on unbuttoning his shirt even though his fingers felt numb. He threw his clothes on the floor and stepped up to Brian. 

Taking their cocks in his hand, Brian squeezed them tightly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes.” Justin nodded. “Just . . . take it easy.” 

Brian lay down on the bed and pulled Justin on top of him. Putting his hands on Justin’s ass, he pushed them together, smiling when Justin ground his cock against his and rubbed them together. He ran his fingers up and down Justin’s crack, lightly stroking over his hole. Quickly wetting his finger, he did it again, putting a little more pressure on it and pushing the tip inside. “Do you have any lube?”

“No.”

“Hold on.” Untangling himself from Justin, Brian reached for his pants and the tube of lube in his pocket. 

They moved around until Brian was on top. He looked into Justin’s eyes and kissed him as he opened the lid and made his fingers wet. Biting his lip, he concentrated on being careful when he entered Justin with the tip of his finger again.

“It hurts a little.” Justin did his best not to whimper.

“Want me to stop?” 

“No.” 

Brian pulled out and went in again, this time as far as he could go. Doing it over and over again, he felt Justin relax. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m going to use one more finger. Take a deep breath.” Brian pulled back and added more lube before he pushed in again. Setting a slow pace, he loved the look of his fingers going in and out of Justin’s amazing ass. He stroked over his prostate and laughed when Justin yelped in surprise. When he did it again, Justin started to pant heavily and beg for more.

Brian looked down at his own cock. It was so hard it hurt. Stroking it a couple of times, he had to stop so he wouldn’t cum. “I really need to fuck you.” 

“Do it.” Justin leaned up to kiss Brian, and they got lost in the way their lips felt against each other.

Brian finally pulled back and slid his fingers out of him, wiping them on the sheet before he put on a condom and covered it with lube. “Put your legs on my shoulders.” 

Justin felt so exposed, and he got embarrassed when it made him even hornier. “I want you inside me,” he whispered, his eyes widening when he felt the head of Brian’s cock work its way in. “God! You’re huge.” 

Brian grinned at him. “Just tell me to stop if I’m really hurting you.” Going slowly and steadily, he tried to hold back his orgasm when Justin’s ass squeezed around him. “You’re so tight.” 

Justin bit his lip. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I love it.” 

“Oh.”

When he was buried down to the hilt, Brian held still to let Justin adjust. 

Panting, sweat ran down Justin’s face. His hand sneaked down to his cock, which was trapped between their stomachs, stroking it and feeling it fill until it was throbbing hard. Pushing it through his fist, he moved his hips against Brian to make him move. 

Brian drew a shaky breath and pulled almost all the way back before he pushed in again, setting a fast rhythm for them. Listening to the sounds Justin made, he smiled when he heard him moan louder every time he managed to hit his prostate. Brian shuddered with pleasure when he felt the smooth walls of Justin’s ass against his cock, the ridges and bumps making everything so good that he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Looking down at Justin’s dick, Brian saw how swollen the head of it was and the slit glistening as precum leaked out of it. He swiped his thumb over it and licked it clean. Meeting Justin’s stare, he did it again, feeling Justin’s ass grip around him as he started to cum. 

Brian fell down on top of Justin and took a hold of his shoulders, pounding him hard a couple of times before he shot his load deep inside of him.

Lying still beneath him, Justin did his best not to explode with the emotions taking over his body. He placed his hands around Brian’s back and held him tight. “Don’t pull out. Just hold still.”

Brian turned his head so he could see him. 

“I’m fine,” Justin reassured him. “I just want to have you inside me for a little while longer.”

Brian laughed, kissing him deeply and burying his head in the crook of Justin’s neck. “We should probably take a shower and change the sheets,” he said when he finally pulled out. 

Carefully sitting up, Justin winced.

“Are you sore?” Brian sounded worried.

“Yeah. Not too bad, though.” Justin wrinkled his nose while they pulled the sheets from the bed. “It’s messy.” He put them in the washer and turned it on, hoping it’d be finished by the time his parents got home. 

“Well, the best sex always is.”

Justin tried not to grin too much when Brian’s words sank in. 

Stepping into the shower, Justin leaned against Brian’s chest and let him wash both of them. Looking around, he tried to remember everything so he could draw it later. He stared at the drops of water on the tile, knowing he’d use the pattern they were creating for the background of his drawing. 

“What are you thinking about?” Brian asked, pouring shampoo in his hand and rubbing it into Justin’s hair. 

“Water drops and your fingers in my ass.”

“Happy to know I managed to fuck your brains out.” Brian laughed and aimed the shower at his head.

Justin hit his arm. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed.”

Brian ran his tongue over Justin’s neck and smiled when he felt him shudder. “I think we’re clean.” He turned off the shower. “Can you get me a towel?”

Justin handed it to him and watched him dry himself off, once again amazed at how perfect his body was. It looked finished, like this was how he’d look from now on. 

They fell onto the bed again once they’d put their clothes back on. “Is it always like this?” Justin asked, smiling happily when Brian put his arm under Justin’s head and drew him closer.

“Like what?”

“This.” Justin waved his arm around them. “This good?”

“Not always. It’s never bad, but it’s different when it’s with someone you know.” They lay quietly for a while. “I never fuck my friends,” Brian added just when Justin thought he’d fallen asleep. 

“You just fucked me.”

“You’re different.”

“You’ve told Michael you don’t do repeats.” 

“I don’t.” Brian rolled off the bed without noticing the hurt look on Justin’s face. “I should go before they come back.”

Justin got up. “You’re right. You should. Thank you! This was nice.”

“Nice?” Brian arched an eyebrow at him. 

“You know, it was great.” 

“Great? I was hoping for amazing, mind blowing, world shattering.” 

Justin finally gave him a genuine smile. “It was that, too.”

\----------

Justin braced himself when he saw Brian walking up to him at school the next day, expecting to be treated like shit. He’d lain awake most of the night, trying to come up with a way to not get too sad when it happened.

“Hey.” 

Justin swallowed and dook a deep breath. “Hi, Brian.” 

Brian stood so close to him their foreheads almost touched. “I jerked off this morning thinking about your ass around my cock.” 

Justin closed his eyes for a second, feeling as if he wanted to just give up. The way Brian never reacted how he expected him to was driving him insane. “Really?” 

“It was fucking hot.” 

The sincerity in Brian’s voice made Justin’s heart react in opposition to his brain. “Brian?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I can still feel you inside me.” 

Brian took a hold of Justin’s arm and walked them quickly into the restroom. He searched his pockets for a condom, pulled down his pants, and spun Justin around so he was facing the wall. Kicking Justin’s legs apart, he poured lube on his crack and laughed when he hissed at the coldness. He rubbed his cock around Justin’s hole before slowly pushing inside. “Does it hurt?” 

“No.” Justin moaned loudly, making Brian put his hand over his mouth as he began to fuck him with long strokes. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Brian mumbled into his ear. 

Justin nodded and wrapped his hand around his dick, jerking it fast and hard. 

They came together, and Brian leaned heavily against Justin’s back while he tried to catch his breath. “Seriously . . . best ass ever.”

\----------

“You’re late again.” Daphne looked at Justin, who’d hurried into the classroom just seconds before the teacher had closed the door. She noticed his blushing red cheeks and his wrinkled shirt. “What have you done?”

Justin grinned at her. “Brian.”

Daphne rolled her eyes and focused on the biology experiment in front of her. “Are you going to the dance on Friday?” she asked Michael when class was over. 

Michael nodded. “I think so. Are you?”

Both Daphne and Justin nodded excitedly. “We love to dance. What about you, Brian?”

“I might check out some of the bars on Liberty Avenue. Wanna come with me?” he asked Michael.

Michael looked nervous. “I don’t know. We might not get in, and what’ll we do if we do get in?” 

“Hopefully, get drunk and laid.”

Justin stared downward, feeling Daphne’s comforting hand on his leg. “I don’t get him,” he said when they were alone. 

“I know.” Daphne heard the sorrow in his voice.

“He acts like he wants to be with me, but then he keeps talking about all the guys he wants to fuck. And Daphne, some of them are old. Like really old. Over twenty.”

“Well, the Gym teacher was older than that, so it’s not really a surprise.” 

“I guess I’m not what he wants.”

“Please stop, or you’ll drive yourself crazy,” Daphne said. “I’ve seen you two together for quite some time now, and he can’t stay away from you. You matter to him.”


	5. Chapter 5

The school gym was decorated in purple and black, and large groups of balloons hung from the ceiling. Sipping his Coke, Justin leaned against the bar and watched Daphne dance with Neil. Noticing that she looked bored, he decided to rescue her in a minute. 

“Hey!” Brian put his hand on Justin’s hip and squeezed it.

“What are you doing here?”

“Michael wanted to come.”

Justin put his glass down and shrugged Brian’s arm off of him. 

“Where are you going?”

“To save Daphne.”

“She can take care of herself.” 

“I’m sure she can.” Justin walked away.

Brian finished Justin’s Coke, looking around at all the familiar faces he saw every day at school. Bored out of his mind, he wished he had something stronger to drink. His eyes found Justin’s blue sweater and his blond hair flying around his head as he danced with Daphne and some guy who looked slightly familiar. He quickly scanned the room for Mikey, but when he couldn’t find him he walked over to Justin, who was leaning close to the boy and whispering something to him, holding his hand on his waist. Slinging his arms around Justin’s and Daphne’s shoulders, Brian pulled them away from him. “Having fun?”

“Yes!” Daphne said, giggling when one of her friends twirled her around and danced away with her.

Brian leaned closer to Justin. “You look hot when you’re dancing.” 

“Thanks!” Justin couldn’t help but beam at him. 

Finally recognizing the guy Justin had been talking to, Brian realized he was in their Biology class. Ian or Ethan. Something like that. He stared at his baggy pants and the black spot on his chin. Was he trying to grow a beard, or was it just dirt? Brian smirked at him and breathed into Justin’s ear. “I want to kiss and lick every inch of your perfect body. Then I want to suck your cock and make you cum in my mouth. I love the taste of you on my tongue.”

Justin’s eyes grew wide. Turning his back to the others, he tried to hide the bulge in his pants.

Taking a hold of his arm, Brian walked them into a dark corner and made sure no one saw them as he bent down and kissed Justin. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth and moaned when Justin sucked at it. 

“Can we go somewhere?” Justin panted when they broke apart. 

“Let’s stay here. It’s fucking hot to do it in front of everyone.” 

Justin laughed nervously. “We can’t do it in here!”

“No, but we can make out and hope no one sees us.” Brian placed Justin’s hand on his cock and slumped down onto him when he squeezed it. “I’m so horny,” he murmured against Justin’s mouth. 

Justin sneaked his fingers into Brian’s pants and stroked him lightly. He took Brian’s hand and pulled it behind his back. 

Brian laughed and gripped Justin’s ass hard. Pushing them together, he bent down a little to rub their cocks against each other. 

“God, that feels so good!” Justin almost shouted. Grinding against him, he undid the top button of Brian’s pants to get better access to him. Looking around to make sure no one noticed them, he shoved his hand down his pants and began jerking him. 

“I want to fuck you so hard.” Brian’s voice trembled, and he took a deep breath to calm down when he realized he was about to cum. Kissing Justin again, he took a step backward to get away from the strong fingers that knew all too well how to get him off. 

Justin panted heavily and tried to fight back the orgasm that was so close he could feel it in his entire body. “What happened to no repeats?” 

“I told you you’re different, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but . . .”

Brian interrupted him with a kiss that made his knees weak.

“Brian, are you ready to go?” Mikey tugged at his arm.

“Where are you going?” Justin put his clothes back in place and smiled when Brian stroked a hand over his tousled hair to get it to stay in place. 

“To the bars on Liberty Avenue to let hot guys buy us drinks before we fuck them in the alleys.” Brian grinned at him without realizing how painful his words were.

“Oh.” Justin’s eyes filled with tears, and he hurried to get away from them. 

“Justin, wait.” Michael tried to walk after him, but he was stopped by Brian. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” 

“He can come with us.” As happy as Michael was that Brian wanted to spend time with him, he still felt bad to leave Justin when he was upset. 

“I don’t want him there.”

\----------

Ethan dropped a note onto Justin’s desk as he walked by on his way to his own desk. 

Unfolding it, Justin put it down without a word after he’d read it. 

“What?” Daphne asked, taking it from him when he handed it to her. “He’s asking you to go to the movies with him? Will you go?”

“I don’t know.” Justin squirmed in his seat.

“It’s romantic. Like a real date. I think you should go.”

Brian turned around. “Don’t be surprised if all he wants to do is hold hands.”

“What’s wrong with holding hands?” Daphne asked when Justin didn’t.

“It’s not exactly the hottest thing you can do in the back of a movie theater.” 

“It’s not all about sex!” Justin didn’t try to hide how annoyed he was.

Brian shrugged and sat back in his chair.

Justin walked over to Ethan when class was over. “Thanks! I’d love to.” 

Ethan looked surprised, but he smiled at him. “Great!”

\----------

Justin took a quick shower, dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and ran towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Jennifer walked after him.

“To the movies.” 

“With Daphne?”

“No.” Leaving, he ignored his mother’s plea for him to stay home.

Justin saw Ethan holding a red rose in one hand and their tickets in the other as he waited for him outside the movie theater. He smiled when he noticed how embarrassed Ethan looked handing over the flower. Thanking him, Justin started an awkward conversation about school and their teachers while they found their seats. 

When the movie began Justin felt Ethan’s hand on his. Looking down, he saw that Ethan’s nails were a bit too long and not really clean, but he decided to ignore it. Justin slid his hand onto Ethan’s thigh, but Ethan caught it and placed both their hands on the armrest between their seats, their fingers intertwined.

Justin sighed, trying to focus on the romantic comedy Ethan had chosen for them. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to get lost in for the next two hours. At the end of the movie they left in silence, and Ethan asked if Justin wanted him to walk him home. Justin thanked him, but he said no and acted as if he didn’t see how disappointed he became. 

\----------

Daphne cornered him in the hallway first thing the next morning. “How was it?” 

“He brought me a red rose and held my hand throughout the whole thing.”

“That’s so romantic!”

“Try boring as hell,” Justin muttered. 

“I thought you wanted romance.”

“Not that kind of romance.”

\----------

Justin and Daphne sat on her front porch a couple of weeks later, pretending to study. Justin drew circles in his notebook while Daphne painted her toenails. 

“Do you like Ethan?” she asked when her nails were all pink and shiny. 

“He’s not Brian.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Justin nodded and kept drawing a psychedelic pattern.

“Yeah,” Daphne agreed. “He’s a bit too perfect.”

“I know!”

“So, Brian? He’s the boy of your dreams, isn’t he?”

Justin chewed on the tip of his thumb. “I think so.”

“Good! I like him way better.”

“You do?”

“I’ve seen how he hurts you, and I can’t stand that. But I’ve also seen how happy he makes you and how he truly cares about you, even if he’s got strange ways of showing it.” 

Justin looked up in surprise. “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” 

“You’re important to me.” They smiled at each other. “Anyway, I think you have to learn how to listen to what he’s not saying or else he’ll break your heart more often than you’ll be able to patch it back together.”

“We’re teenagers. You make it sound like we’ll be together forever.”

Daphne frowned at him. “Who knows? People do meet the loves of their lives when they’re really young. It could happen.”

“I’ve thought about it, too,” Justin admitted. “I can’t imagine feeling like this with anyone else.”

Daphne hugged him hard. “Go for it! I’ll be right here if you need me, and I expect you to tell me all the details every day at school. Okay?”

“Okay!” Justin felt relieved that she’d said everything he needed to hear. 

\----------

Justin was on his way into the locker room after Gym class when Brian pulled him in the other direction and trapped him against the wall. Pushing Justin’s t-shirt up, he slid down his body, licking over his chest. 

“Brian! I’m sweaty. I’m sure I smell like hell.” 

“Fucking hot.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Justin groaned when Brian bit at his cock through his pants. 

“So, did you fuck him?”

“Who?”

“Ian.”

“Ethan?”

“Whatever. Did you?”

“No. Of course, not. We just went to the movies.” 

“Maybe next time?”

“There won’t be a next time.”

“Good boy!” Brian grinned and scratched his fingernails over Justin’s nipples, making him squirm. “Meet me here after school.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to.”

“It’s my birthday. I promised my mom I’d go home. She made a cake,” Justin said.

“How exciting.” 

“At least she’s trying.” 

Brian put their foreheads together. “Just for a couple of minutes?” His voice grew soft, and he nibbled at Justin’s bottom lip. 

Justin gave in. “I’ll be here.”

\----------

Daphne waited by Justin’s locker at the end of the school day. She watched him as he put away his books and filled his backpack with homework. “Are you ready to go?”

“I’m meeting Brian. Can you wait for me?”

“No. I’m going home to finish the book report that’s due tomorrow, but I can come over to your place later if you want me to.”

“I want you to.” Justin smiled at her and followed her outside. He saw Brian leaning against a wall and walked over to him. “Hi.”

“We’re going out on Friday night,” Brian said.

“Who?”

“You and me.” 

“Why? Is Michael busy?”

“How the fuck should I know? I want you there, not him.” 

“But why?” 

Brian looked frustrated. “God, you’re annoying.” 

“Well?”

“I found this place that I want to show you.”

Justin smiled. “And you can’t show it to Mikey?”

“It’s not the same.”

“What’s not?”

“Look, he’s my best friend. You’re not. And I don’t fuck him.”

“Are you saying we’re more than friends? Like boyfriends?” 

“No! I fucking can’t stand that world. I don’t do boyfriends.”

“But you want to be with me?” a blushing Justin asked Brian.

“In a non-defined, non-conventional way, yeah.”

“Great!” 

“Don’t expect me to be around all the time.”

Justin raised his eyebrows, but he remained silent. 

“I don’t believe in love. I believe in fucking.”

Justin looked down and bit his lip.

“We’re too young for commitments, Justin.” 

Justin just nodded and kept looking at his shoelaces, which needed to be tied.

“Hey.” Brian lifted his head up. “You’re the one I’ve had more than once. The one who doesn’t bore me to death.” He kissed Justin gently on the lips. “Okay?”

Justin knew it was more than anyone else would get, and he felt a happy flutter in his stomach. “Okay.” 

They kissed and made out for a long time, Justin taking a step backward and deciding he needed to say something right then or else he’d never say it. “Just don’t treat me like shit and pretend I don’t exist when you find someone you haven’t had before.”

Brian lit a cigarette and stared up at the sky. “Fine,” he said, letting Justin take a drag from his smoke. 

“Where are we going?”

“Remember that place I took Mikey to last Saturday?” 

“Babylon?”

“It has a room in the back where guys fuck, and I want to check it out.” 

“Oh.” Justin blushed. “And you want me to come with you?” he asked, just to be sure he’d heard it right.

“Yeah.” Brian put out the cigarette and lit another one, smoking it in silence. He finally took a small card out of his wallet and pressed it into Justin’s hand. “I had this made for you.”

Justin looked at the fake I.D, which said he was twenty-one, his heart pounding so fast he had trouble not making a scene out of how happy he was.

“No one will believe you’re twenty-one, but we’ll find a way to get you in,” Brian said, sounding as if he knew every bouncer in town. 

For all Justin knew, maybe he did. “Where did you get the picture? Did you blow the school photographer?”

“No, smartass. I asked Daphne.”

“She likes you, you know.”

Brian smirked. “What’s not to like?”

\----------

Justin hated how nervous he became when it was time for his family to sit down together and have dinner and cake. He tried his best to act normally, but he could tell he was talking too much and that no one was really paying any attention to him. When he cut the cake and took the first bite, he told his mom how much he loved it and how nice she was for making it. He really meant it, too. He hadn’t expected anything after the last few months of awkwardness. 

Smiling, Jennifer handed him a pile of gifts, noticing how genuinely happy he was to receive a pair of sneakers and a nice sweater that was expensive. 

“Thank you so much!” Justin looked at the drawing Molly had made for him, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. “You’re an amazing artist!” he finally said, smiling when she giggled and hugged him tightly. 

“Isn’t Daphne coming over?” Craig asked. 

“Yes. She’ll be here soon. She had some homework to do.”

“Don’t you have some? You know you need to keep your grades up to get into Dartmouth.”

“I know, Dad,” Justin said, thinking it was way too soon to tell him he was going to apply to the Institute of Fine Arts. Looking up when he heard a knock on the door, he smiled when he saw Daphne’s happy face peeking in. 

“Can I come in?”

“Of course, you can!” Jennifer set a plate out for her and cut her a huge slice of the cake. 

For a while it felt like old times when they all sat down and talked about what was going on in their lives. Justin forced himself not to think about how much he’d messed up his family by not being the person they wanted him to be. 

“I got you something,” Daphne said, handing over a gift wrapped in glittery paper.

Justin opened it and found a CD he’d been wanting. “We need to listen to it right away! If that’s okay with you?” He looked at his parents. 

His dad nodded and looked relieved, and his mom’s shoulders relaxed when they all got up from the table. 

Justin cut two more pieces of cake and asked Daphne to carry his gifts up to his room. He told her to close the door as he took the I.D card out of his wallet. “Brian gave me a present.” 

“That’s what he used the picture for?” Daphne squeed.

“What did he say when he asked for it?” 

“It’s not for some romantic crap. I just need it.” Daphne imitated Brian perfectly, making Justin laugh. She studied the card for a while. “That’s the kind of romance you want, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him.”

She nodded seriously. “No, of course, not.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t know what to wear,” Justin said to Brian after their last class of the week. “What about you?”

“Black trousers and a new black t-shirt that looks almost exactly like the latest from Armani.” 

“Oh, I don’t have anything like that.” 

“A pair of low-slung pants and a tight t-shirt to show off your ass and flat stomach maybe?” Brian suggested.

“Really?”

“Come on.” Brian grabbed his arm and walked them away from school.

“Where are we going?”

“Your place.”

“My mom is home.” 

“I promise not to fuck you in the kitchen.”

“Hi, honey,” Jennifer said when they entered through the door.

“This is Brian.”

“Hi,” Brian said as Jen shook his hand. 

“My room’s up there.” Justin pointed up the stairs as if Brian hadn’t been there before. 

“Justin, can I talk to you?” Jen asked, making Justin stop and walk down a couple of steps. 

“Who is this Brian?”

“A friend from school. We’re in the same class.” 

“Brian Kinney?”

“Yes.”

“He’s grown up so fast.” 

Justin shrugged his shoulders. “What did you want?”

“I’m going shopping. Do you want to come with me?”

“I’m meeting Daphne in a little while. I’m going to sleep over at her place.”

“What about Brian?”

“He’ll be leaving soon.”

“Can I give him a ride?”

“No, Mom. It’s fine.”

Jennifer laid her car keys down and unbuttoned her coat. “Maybe I should go another day.”

“Whatever.” Justin walked upstairs again.

“Trouble?” Brian asked, standing in Justin’s closet and going through his clothes.

“No. She’s just annoying.” 

They agreed on which pair of trousers would make Justin’s ass look the hottest and finally settled for a tight bright blue sweater that he hadn’t worn in a year because it had gotten a bit too short for him. 

Justin tried his best not to freak out over the fact that Brian Kinney was once again in his room when Brian lay down on the bed, draped across it as if he belonged there. He sat awkwardly at the foot of his bed and picked at the clothes he was supposed to wear on their first night out together. 

“Put them on,” Brian said with a smile.

“I’ll change later. She’ll have a fit if I leave with this sweater on.” 

“Come on. I wanna see you change,” Brian whispered. “I wanna see you get naked for me.”

“Brian,” Justin breathed when Brian sat up and kissed him. 

Brian rubbed his cock and moaned when he felt how hard it was against his palm. He put Justin’s hand on it. “Feel this? I’m gonna fuck you so hard with it in the back room of that club.”

Justin leaned into Brian’s chest. “I jerked off today at school, and I’m still rock hard,” he said, Brian pushing him down seconds later and lying on top of him. 

“Did she leave?”

“Huh?” Justin tried to get his hands down the back of Brian’s pants. 

“Your mom. Did she leave?”

“No.”

“Fuck!” Brian stood up. “I’m just gonna go. You’re too hot to be around.” 

Justin grinned at him. “Later.”

“Later.”

\----------

“We’re just gonna fuck. I promise,” Brian told the bouncer outside Babylon as Justin listened, reassuring him that neither of them would take any drugs or get too drunk. 

The guard looked at Justin’s I.D card again. “Nicely done.”

“Thanks,” Brian said, making him laugh.

“Okay, guys, I’m gonna let you in. Have a great night, and use condoms with lots of lube.”

Thanking him, they stopped for a minute once inside to take everything in. Brian pointed towards the back room, and they walked across the club to it. 

“Have you been in here before?” Justin asked when they went in.

“No. I just peeked inside when I was here with Mikey. A bear tried to drag me with him, but I told him to fuck off.”

“A bear?”

Brian looked around and pointed to the closest one he could find. 

“Jesus!” Justin’s eyes grew wide when he looked at the hairy man fucking a young guy against the wall. 

“Hey, Todd. How’s it going?” Brian asked, getting a drowsy smile from the twink in return.

Continuing inside, they were careful not to step in anything on the floor. Justin smiled when he saw the look on Brian’s face, a look that suggested he’d come home. Not that Justin could blame him. He loved the loud thumpa thumpa coming from the dance floor, the groups of naked, sweaty men, and Brian’s hand tightly holding onto his.

“Amazing,” Brian breathed into his mouth when they stopped and kissed. They found an empty spot near the wall, and Brian moved them around so Justin was tightly pressed against his chest. He opened Justin’s pants and pushed them down around his knees, and then he did the same with his. 

Justin quickly wrapped a hand around his dick and began to stroke himself while he watched a couple fuck right in front of them. He glanced back at Brian and saw that he, too, was mesmerized by them. 

Brian moved even closer to Justin and dragged his cock up and down his crack, pushing it against the small of his back. When the men they were watching got off, both Justin and Brian shot their loads.

“Good thing we’re teenagers.” Justin giggled as they kicked off their pants, took off their tops, and entwined their naked bodies. 

“Yeah, can you imagine being thirty and only getting it up like once a week?” They broke down in laughter, which turned into moans when their cocks started to swell again. 

Leaning against the wall, Brian grabbed Justin around his waist and slowly humped him again while he stroked his nipples, carefully pinching them until they got hard. 

Pressing his ass backward, Justin begged Brian to just take him already. 

Brian closed his eyes for a second when he heard the need in Justin’s voice. When he opened them again, he looked straight into a guy’s eyes who motioned for them to join him. Brian shook his head and turned them around so Justin was facing the wall. He felt oddly protective, but he decided not to dwell on that for too long. Putting on a condom, he prepared Justin’s ass for his dick. “Spread your legs for me.”

Justin hurried to do as he was told, reaching his arms behind himself and pulling Brian as close as possible. “Fuck me.” Taking a deep breath when he felt Brian’s fingers open him up, he tried to relax when the head of Brian’s cock pushed against him. 

“Let me in, Justin.” Brian’s fingers gently soothed his skin. 

Justin pushed backward, making Brian slide all the way inside. “Hold still,” he panted, waiting for the pain to go away.

“Are you ready?” Brian breathed into his ear, pulling back a bit when Justin nodded and told him to move. Sliding inside again, he felt Justin’s tight ass squeeze and pulse around him. “God, your ass is fucking incredible!” He slammed him hard and set a steady rhythm, soon picking up speed and moving his hips erratically. The sounds and stares they got from the guys fucking around them drove him crazy. Pulling back one last time, Brian took a firm grip around Justin’s waist and started to cum the second he slipped inside again.

Feeling him shoot, Justin craned his neck to look at Brian as he slowed down. “Don’t stop,” he begged, kissing him deeply. “Keep going. I’m so close.” 

Brian buried his head in Justin’s neck and sped up. Fucking him with long, hard thrusts, he felt a tingle in his spine again and pounded him faster. “Come for me, Justin.” Seconds later, he let go and came again when Justin shouted and his ass spasmed hard around him. “Jesus!” Brian laughed and pulled out, holding onto the condom. 

Turning around in Brian’s arms, Justin hugged him hard. “You came twice.” 

“I did.” They both looked so proud that they started to giggle. 

“I need something to drink,” Justin said when they’d put their clothes back on.

Brian gave their order and handed Justin the bottle of water. Standing beside each other, they looked out onto the dance floor, Justin starting to sway to the music. Brian took a swig of his beer, thinking he actually wanted to dance with him. He shook his head when a guy asked if he wanted to follow him into the back room. Justin blushed when a tall man wearing nothing but chains on his upper body and assless chaps tried to talk him into a quick visit to Meat Hook. Brian frowned at him, putting his arm around Justin. 

Thanking the guy politely, Justin turned to Brian with a smile. “I can take care of myself, you know,” he said, although he loved the weight of Brian’s arm around him, marking him as his. 

“You wanted to go with him?” Brian sounded surprised. 

“No, no. I’m perfectly happy here. It’s just . . . you don’t have to look after me. I’m not some little kid.”

Brian finished his beer without answering him. “Wanna dance?” 

“Yes!” Justin dragged him onto the dance floor, moving as close to him as possible. Taking off his sweater, he felt Brian’s hands all over him seconds later.

They began to move together, kissing and touching each other. Other guys surrounded them and pushed them even closer together, grinding against them and letting them know how hot they looked.

When glittery flakes started to rain down on them, Brian lifted Justin up in the air, kissing his chest and licking his nipples. Letting him slide down, he kissed him hard for a long time. “This place is perfect!” Brian murmured when he lowered Justin back to the floor.

Justin’s eyes glittered with life and lust while he smiled widely at Brian. He could get used to this so easily. 

Brian’s mouth crashed down onto his again as they stopped dancing and just held each other. Leaning his head down, he put his lips against Justin’s ear. “You’re perfect.” 

\----------

Debbie noticed that Justin sat down in a booth as Brian headed towards the bathroom. “Am I the invisible woman?” She asked Kenny when Brian ignored her wave. 

He quickly shook his head to keep her calm. 

Picking up her notepad, Debbie walked over to Justin. “Sunshine!” She hugged him and took his order. “How are things at home?” 

“Pretty horrible. They’re still trying to convince each other that it’s just a phase I’m going through. And they argue all the time. Sometimes I think I should just tell them I was wrong. If I tell them I’m straight, they won’t have to worry anymore.” 

“That’s not the right thing to do, honey. You know deep down that you’d be miserable, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, maybe. But I don’t want them to be unhappy because of me.” 

“It’s not because of you. They’re unhappy because of them.”

Brian sat across the table from Justin and asked Deb for a cup of ice. 

“Ice? Are you on some fucking diet? I swear, you can’t be any thinner than you already are!” 

“Deb, please.” Justin nodded towards Brian. 

She finally took a look at him and saw the cut on his lip and the bruising around his eye. “Who the hell did that to you?”

“Who do you think?” Brian sneered.

“Jack?”

“The one and only.” 

Debbie hurried over to the counter to get some ice, then she sat down next to Brian and hugged him tightly to her chest. “What was his reason this time?” 

“He fell out of his chair, and I tried to help him up. Apparently he didn’t need any help . . . certainly not from the son who turned out to be a mistake from the moment he was born.” Brian took a deep breath, trying to get his trembling voice under control. He held an ice chip on his throbbing lip and pressed the cold cup against his eye.

“What did your lovely mother do?”

“Told me to come to church with her to tell the new minister all about my sins.” 

Deb got up. “I’ll get you both some food. You’ll feel better once you’ve eaten.” 

Brian looked over at Justin, who stared straight ahead. “What?”

“Nothing.” Justin shook his head. “It’s just . . . I don’t know. Maybe I should go back into the closet.” 

“Are you serious?”

“My parents are insane. I can’t live like this anymore.”

“We can’t pretend to be something we’re not.” 

“You’re already doing that by not telling your parents.” Justin said.

“They don’t need another reason not to-” 

“Not to like you?” Justin interrupted him. “I know.”

Brian glared at him. “Don’t finish my sentences.” 

“Afraid I know you too well?”

“Shut up,” Brian muttered, but he entwined his fingers with Justin’s.

“So what do we do?”

Brian was quiet for a long time before he answered. “Create our own family with people who won’t judge us.” 

Mikey walked in, joining them after he told his mother what he wanted for dinner. 

Serving their food, Debbie made sure that all of her boys had everything they needed before she turned around to take the orders at the next table.

Once their plates were empty, Justin and Michael started to work on Rage while Brian finished his homework before soccer practice. Brian placed his long legs on the seat next to Justin, whose left hand dropped down and stroked them repeatedly in a soothing gesture. 

Debbie watched them from behind the counter, noting the looks Justin and Brian exchanged. She saw the way Brian smiled at him with his crooked tooth showing and how Justin’s fingers had crept inside Brian’s jeans and massaged his calves, looking as if he’d done it plenty of times before. She saw Mikey sitting next to them, knowing what was going on but happy not to be left out. 

Smiling, Debbie pictured the three of them years from now still together, still seeking comfort in each other’s company. She only wished Michael would meet a nice boy to love - someone who wasn’t already lost to a beautiful blond twink.


End file.
